


Toss A Doughnut To Your Witcher (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The Witcher AU. Dief as The Witcher and Bear as his humble bard.
Relationships: Bear (Person of Interest)/Diefenbaker (due South)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Toss A Doughnut To Your Witcher (fan art)

**Author's Note:**

> Dief is wearing a Mountie pendent.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/8l3dVev1G1UbAC2OB8rcdT_d1bq7mSVk7l4as_prf_wbkePZJZ8jwoQTvUr6md3mpvpQOAXi77R5mpZOKIWr8qqYhDNtouzS_WSi2zs4A1IaZlLUs4r_ypvF_WmtF7IEzAFItGvIdA=w1920-h1080)  


**Bonus Scene**

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/bCysaeM3bDfQab6WRsUnf-qvfhd58Y0WMHBDN6LxzCbEIZ7PfZX3MbFX1UxHFVPnzw5gDOdNjIW4jKNM_TT7_61bWsX0OChQizWlY8oX6RS4NEuFy430okRUzYIBulekB8e_N5CU1g=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
